


What's wrong,bro?

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, I made my baby cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made world's purest owl cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong,bro?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania
> 
> It's the first work for NaNoWriMo (more to come!)
> 
> (sorry for the terrible title)

It was a quiet afternoon. Maybe a little too quiet. Kuroo realized someone was missing. Someone very loud. As if he knew Kuroo was just thinking about him, Bokuto chimed in with an unusual expression. His trade-mark wide smile had been exchanged to a mixture of anger, disgust and sadness. That couldn't mean any good.  
"What's wrong, bro?" Kuroo asked carefully as soon as Bokuto slammed the door and threw himself on his bed. The only response he received was shouting muffled by a pillow. He waited patiently but when after a while Bokuto didn't collect himself enough to answer Kuroo moved to the other's bed and quietly hugged him. Holding him tightly, Kuroo was softly caressing his back. He didn't repeat his answer- Bokuto was in terrible condition and needed time to calm down just a bit. Bokuto cried out into Kuroo's chest. Sobbing loudly he clenched his fingers on the back of his friend's hoodie.

_It's definitely something more than just some November melancholy_ , Kuroo thought. Finally Bokuto managed to pull himself together and reached out for a tissue. He blew his nose and started talking. About how anything he had done wasn't good enough, how no matter how much effort he would put, it was all in vain as it didn't make any difference.  
"I work hard, I'm trying to be better, I really am! A lot! But it all seems like it doesn't even matter..." he sobbed "I know I can be better and I want to but somehow I can't get there. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, why doesn't it work?" he asked but they both knew the question wasn't for Kuroo to answer. But there was no one besides him who could answer. Not the wise old coach, not the experienced senpai, not any supernatural power that could tell them how to act to success. So they just sat in silence for a while, locked in the embrace, until Kuroo made sure Bokuto had said everything. He cupped his ever-overemotional owl-like friend's face and raised his head. Looking him straight in the eye, he declared decisively, "you **are** good enough. Don't let anyone make you think different. You will struggle, everyone does, but you **will** get better. Especially when you love something and you put a lot of effort into it. Trust me, you are good enough."

Only after Bokuto slightly nodded in agreement and repeated quietly last words did Kuroo smiled at him tentatively. They hugged once more but this time it wasn't just to calm Bokuto down, it was full of reassurance and silent reminder that Kuroo will always be there for him. Just like later that night when he slept by his friend's side hoping that his dreams of growth and success will come true.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at bashful-berry.tumblr.com


End file.
